Hey Beautiful
by Bealala
Summary: Cat and Robbie made a deal as kids that when they are seventeen and still single, they will have to be together for at least three months unless a secret will be spilled to everyone they knew. It wasn't going to be easy.
1. The Deal

**Hi there all of you people in the Fanfiction World! To my "Welcome To My Overly-Confusing Life" readers, I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in these last few months, I am so ashamed, I have been suffering Writer's Block for months now, and suddenly this idea popped in. Okay after this chapter is done, I'll go back and write it again, okay? Yeah. Anyways, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any single thing here. Except for the plot. You must be some real idiot thinking a kid from Indonesia owns a whole show.**

Robert Shapiro and Caterina Valentine were the best of friends during Elementary. They did practically everything together, they sang together, they acted together, they played games, watch movies and even slept in one bed together! When Robbie and Cat were in the fifth grade, they saw a teenaged couple holding hands and kissing in the park. They realized that someday when they were older, they would have to do that too. Now, Robbie and Cat did not know anyone who she would bear doing that to, so they made a deal.

"Hey, Robbie, let's make a deal!" Cat suddenly said energetically. Robbie almost dropped his chocolate ice cream but managed not to.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked eagerly. Cat cleared her throat as if she was about to say something dearly important.

"Okay, when we turn, like around 17, and we're still single, we _have _to, and I mean _have _to be with each other," Cat said. Robbie had a big smile on his face, and nodded. They shook hands and then hugged.

"I bet we'll still be the best of friends at that age, so it wouldn't be awkward!" Robbie said knowingly. They both smiled at each other and continued to look at the happy couple that walked past them earlier.

_ -SEVEN YEARS LATER-_

After they graduated Elementary and proceeded to Middle School, Robbie and Cat fell apart. They didn't hang out as much and Robbie developed some _psychological problems _that required him to bring him a puppet named Rex everywhere he went. Rex was particularly mean to Cat, which made her angry most of the time. Her new friends who were "socially secure" thought that her best friend was a freak and tried to get her away from him. But she never did. Until Rex one day called Cat a "stupid little midget who couldn't do anything for her" Then Cat threatened to throw away Rex, which led into a big fight between Cat and Robbie.

Since then, they weren't really that close, until they met again at Hollywood Arts. He didn't recognize her for a few minutes at first because of her newly dyed velvet red hair, but instantly recognized her because of her perky attitude. They had a joyful reunion, became close friends again, and apologized to each other about what happened in middle school. During their time in Hollywood Arts, Robbie developed a small crush on her. It all started when she kissed him to prove that a girl could kiss a guy and not have any feelings about it. Well he sort of freaked her out after that since he asked if she wanted to meet his parents. The only person in their circle of friends (Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie) was Beck. He was his best friend, and he was a very good secret keeper.

"Robbie, don't you think you should tell her?" Beck asked when he caught him staring at her. It was a good thing he didn't know about the cutouts of her he had in his house.

"Nope, not at all," Robbie replied quickly and turned around to face Beck. Rex was at home, watching some reality show about those Northridge girls.

"Come on, it's been like almost two years, Christmas is in a few days and New Years is in like a few weeks! Give 2011 a great ending, and 2012 a great start," Beck said to him. Not a lot of people realized, but Beck was actually a very deep person. He just didn't show it that much.

"Wow Beck, you really have gotten cheesy!" Robbie joked as they started walking. Beck playfully punched him in the arm. "Where's Jade? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm kind of worried, she hasn't called or texted me the whole weekend,"

"Wow, now that's _seriously _not Jade," They both heard the bell ring and walked to Sikowitz's class. Jade was there talking to Sikowitz while cutting up little cardboard pieces. Robbie heard Beck sigh in relief as he walked over to her.

Robbie went to find an empty seat, which was coincidentally next to Cat. She smiled as she saw him and motioned for him to sit next to her. Cat was a very friendly person, she was happy about anyone sitting next to her, she didn't really care who that person was unless they would politely listen to her talk nonstop. Jade was the exception for her.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat greeted cheerfully as he sat down, settling his bag on the floor. She noticed that Rex wasn't around. "Where's Rex?"

"Oh he decided to stay-"

"Cat, Robbie, you want to flirt, do it in an empty alley," Sikowitz said quickly, cutting Robbie off.

They both looked down and started to shut up. Sikowitz then started talking about continuing the show even in very serious positions, like an earthquake. He was a crazy man, but he was great. They did a few exercises and the bell rang. Robbie and Andre walked out of the class together since they had Contemporary Dance together.

"You so totally have the hots for her," Andre said as they stopped by their lockers.

"What makes you say that?" Robbie asked nervously. Andre raised his eyebrow and laughed loudly.

"The way you talk to her, how you guys always whisper and flirt! The only one who doesn't notice it is Cat herself!" Andre said loudly. A little too loudly, actually, for Robbie's taste.

"SSHH! Quiet! She'll hear you!" He pointed at Cat who was getting her books, eight lockers away.

"Dude, it's not like she has super ears," They started walking to class together and continued walking.

The rest of the day went by normally for Robbie, they all had lunch together, talked about super bizarre crap, but thought it was completely normal. Sinjin as usual came by to talk to Jade, but left because of her icy cold glare. Then his classes were all fine, nothing really special actually happened that day for him. Until, that is when he went home and went through all of his old things.

Let's just say he found an old crumpled up piece of paper from seven years earlier containing an unusual agreement made by two young ten-year-olds.

**SOOO, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Well, thanks for reading my first chapter, guys! SEE YA.**

**Hello, Hey and Hi,**

**Bea :)**


	2. Did I Just Get Into A Relationship?

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews, I love you guys, and also those who made this story as one of your favorites and alerted it, thank you it means a lot! **

Robbie looked at the crumpled up paper and read it over and over again. It was aging and it was very dusty. Robbie laughed and worried over the content at the same time. Suddenly flashbacks went over inside his head, he started pacing in his room and he started to sweat. They were both seventeen, they were single, and they _had _to be together unless…

He took his Mom's car keys and drove to Cat's house in his mother's minivan. He knocked on the door anxiously until Cat's brother answered the door. Her brother was strange as usual, but he had this whole Goth façade, which was perfectly normal for him.

"Hey Charlie, Cat here?" Robbie asked Charlie. He nodded and opened the door wider for him to come inside.

"By the way, you want some weed?" Charlie asked quietly and mysteriously to Robbie. He looked at Charlie weirdly before answering an awkward no to him.

"Thanks Charlie!" He yelled as he went upstairs to Cat's room. He knocked on the door a few times and Cat answered. She was wearing her Candy Jammies that they both loved so much.

"Hi Robbie! What are you doing here?" Cat asked cheerfully. He went inside her room where he sat on her computer chair and got out the piece of paper from his backpack.

"Cat, you gonna like this stupid ass thing!" Rex suddenly said. Cat smiled but rolled her eyes soon after that. She looked at the paper Robbie was holding curiously and waited for him to explain.

"To Seventeen-Year-Old Cat and Robbie," He started. Cat was excited to what it was about and kept quiet. "When you were ten, you made an agreement with each other, that if you were seventeen and still single, you have to be together for at least three months, unless what happened during the vacation to Hawaii will be revealed through our mole. Thank you for cooperating with 10-Year-Old Cat and Robbie!"

Cat widened her eyes; she started to remember when they made the deal and why they did it. She suddenly remembered what happened during their vacation to Hawaii. She didn't know who the mole was because they put a note of confirmation to a random locker. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Cat spoke up.

"We should do it," Cat said. Robbie looked up, and Rex looked so surprised a hell.

"We _what_?" Robbie asked unbelievingly. Robbie liked Cat, I mean he _really _did, but he didn't want to do it for some odd reason. He knew it wouldn't work out.

"We should do it! I mean the Hawaii Incident was BAD! We can't risk that!"

"But I don't think that we SHOULD! I mean I'm pretty sure that mole has lost track of us and forgotten all about it!"

"What if he or she didn't, huh? What if, Robbie! What if!"

"Cat, ARE YOU INSANE? I don't want to be your boyfriend Cat!"

"Ouch," Rex said suddenly.

"Well I don't want to be your girlfriend too Robbie, but we _HAVE _to!"

"This is exciting," Rex said.

"ASK ME!" Cat yelled.

"NO!"

"ASK ME!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"ASK ME OR I WILL RIP REX'S HEAD OFF!"

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"YES! NOW LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

"I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY!"

Cat opened the door for him angrily and he stormed out. She closed the door and leaned on it. Robbie did the same thing once the door closed on him. They both thought of one thing when they leaned on the door, _did I just get into a relationship?_ Robbie went to Beck's RV next, he wanted to tell his best friend the news. He knocked on the RV door to have Beck open it. He asked what happened and invited him to come inside.

"So what happened?" Beck said as he sat on the couch drinking Coke.

"Okay, so I got home, and then I found _this _piece of paper," Robbie handed the paper to Beck and he started reading. After he finished he started laughing so hard. Robbie looked at him disbelievingly. "Don't laugh! Stop laughing! Beck!"

"I'm sorry! But this is just, very, adorable," Beck admitted, handing the paper back to him. Robbie folded it and put it inside his bag again. "So, what happened after that?"

"I went to her house, explained it to her, we fought, which somehow led to me asking her to be my girlfriend, the memory is fuzzy," Robbie explained. Beck nodded, and smiled devilishly at him. Robbie knew he was happy that he and Cat finally got together, but it wasn't _real _for him. "It's just until three months, and I can break it off, find a new girl to stalk, or after I break it off, I make her like me for real."

"Robbie, I think this _is _already real!"

"Well you've been with Jade for almost three years now, I mean, at least pretend to have the mind of a single dude here!"

"Okay, okay. So you're saying this is not real?"

"This is even more fake than Millie Anderson's boobs,"

"Fine then whatever you say,"

Robbie left his RV soon after and Jade came by. He didn't want to think about what they were going to do after he left, heck, he didn't even _know _what they did. But he had a guess. Robbie went back to his house where his Mom wasn't there. His mother worked a lot of hours, mostly to get away form Robbie and Rex. He set Rex on the counter where he went to his "secret room" and brought out those cutouts of Cat.

"Oh, Cutout Cat, if only you knew," He said to the cutouts as if they would reply an answer back to him.

He rolled his eyes and went and made himself a sandwich, tuna fish, with M&Ms, Nutella and smoked chicken. He had a strange food taste, but it tasted pretty good to him. Robbie went to the couch to find an episode of How I Met Your Mother, his favorite show. It was a rerun of the episode where Robin thought she was pregnant with Barney's baby, but it turned out she couldn't have any babies at all, which devastates her. That was a very depressing episode, next to the episode where Marshall's father dies. Now that was a real tear bursting episode (**AN: I LOVE HIMYM**). That episode made Robbie cry for a whole week.

Oh yes, Robbie was a strange guy.

And so was his _girlfriend _Cat.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry I just love HIMYM and Victorious and others. Like it? Hate it? Review please! And about the whole HIMYM thing, yes I love those episodes and I love Barney and Robin together.**

**HIMYM, Victorious, and More,**

**Bea :)**


	3. Hold My Hand?

**Hello all you cunts! I'm just kidding! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. I have been super busy with school, family and friends and yeah. So it is very great to be back!**

Cat entered the school; she gripped to her pink backpack very tightly, and held her breath as she saw her new _boyfriend _smile at Andre. They were both laughing and Cat was actually feeling the real kind of _happy._ She approached her locker, and Jade immediately came to her, she had a very curious look in her eye, _she must've heard. News travels fast these days._

"Cat, I didn't know you had the lady balls to actually make a move on him, your eternal best friend of all eternity," Jade said to her sarcastically. Cat smiled worriedly at her, and laughed stiffly. "So what's this I heard about you dating Curly?"

"Well I didn't want to have to say this, but yes, the rumors are true," She said back to Jade as the started walking to class. Jade looked at her with an unbelievable smirk. It didn't matter how Goth Jade was, every girl would be smiling like a lunatic if their best friend hooked up with someone they've always been obsessed with.

"You like this!" Jade gasped playfully at Cat. She looked her Jade with a very denying look on her face.

"What? No! Oh my God, I hate him!" Cat denied.

"Oh my darling Cat, you can stop lying to yourself now," Jade said to Cat, and tapped her forehead with her scissors. She left Cat all by herself to think about her thoughts. She saw Robbie making his way to her, so she turned around and covered her face with her books.

Robbie tapped her back, and Cat turned around trying to look very surprised. He smiled at her awkwardly and she did the same, they were silent, until Rex broke it.

"Yo, why the hell you all so quiet?" He asked. Robbie chuckled and Cat just rolled her eyes. "Oh right! You guys got laid!"

"We did _not _get laid, you, you, tiny little…MOTHERSUCKER!" Cat yelled angrily. Rex started laughing very loudly and Robbie hit his forehead. Which of course made him very angry. Rex had an unbelievable temper.

"Oh I'm sorry! I think I confused 'laid' with PREGNANT!" Rex yelled, as he laughed harder. Robbie laughed at what Cat previously said and she glared at him.

"You are an absolute dickhead!" She yelled loudly that the whole school heard. Lane, the guidance counselor, unfortunately heard what she had to say.

"Cat, language. Meet me later," He said as he passed by.

"Great! Thanks Robs, your little friend here got me in trouble!" Cat said angrily and started to walk away. Robbie sighed, forced Rex inside his backpack and caught up to Cat.

"Look, I'm _really _sorry about Rex, it's his time of the month again," Robbie joked, which made Cat laugh. He was relieved that she wasn't totally mad at him.

"I mean Robbie, _he _was the reason we stopped being friends! Remember?" Cat said. He looked down.

"Yeah, actually I do, I'm sorry about that too," Robbie said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Hey, hold my hand?" Cat asked as she smiled. Robbie looked at her and took her hand in his. They walked to homeroom together.

**JADE/BECK STORYLINE (AN: Decided to add this)**

Jade was walking around with Beck, cutting class actually. They were kind of bored, it was "Video Theory" class and they didn't really like it. So they just walked around the school. Suddenly, Beck started smiling. This made Jade curious since he rarely smiled randomly.

"Baby, what the hell are you smiling for?" She asked while chuckling. Beck just smiled even bigger.

"Nothing, just…"

"Come on, tell me!" They both then began sitting on the floor while leaning on some lockers.

"Remember when we first met?" He asked, smiling and laughing to himself. Jade started thinking before laughing herself too.

"Yeah, well that was a day to remember," She said and they both started laughing.

_November 20, 2008_

_Beck Oliver walks into his new school, after being accepted, he moved his ass all the way from Canada to Los Angeles. His girlfriend, Lena Kontol, just broke up with him for her old friend, so he was pretty depressed. He was just fourteen years old, and he was new. Beck walked to the office and asked for his schedule from the old receptionist._

"_Hi, my name is Beck Oliver, I'm new to this school-"_

"_Talent?" The lady cut off, not taking her eyes of her papers._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What talent did you do to get in?" The lady said, still not taking her eyes from the papers._

"_Oh, mostly acting, and a little bit of singing I guess. The story was kind of funny actually-"_

"_Here's your information package, your schedule, locker combo everything's there, now carry on with your life while you still have one," The lady said and handed him a folder filled with bunch of papers._

"_Oh okay, um, thank you,"_

"_Hmm,"_

_Beck left the office and went to his locker, it said in the list of rules, that it was mandatory to decorate his locker. He sighed and tried to open his locker but it wouldn't open. The locks were the ones that spun, back in Canada he used to use keys. Suddenly, the girl whose locker was right next to his, looked over and rolled her eyes. She was kind of gothic looking, but not as much as she was these days._

"_You don't understand how to open a locker don't you?" She asked. Beck didn't say anything instead he shook his head. The girl laughed and rolled her eyes. She handed him her cup of coffee and went to his locker. "Give me your combo."_

_He handed her his paper with the combination written on it and she started reading it. _

"_That's not freaking fair! Your combination's all single numbers!" She said and started spinning the locks and it finally opened. Beck looked at her in amazement and handed her coffee back. But he accidentally threw the coffee at her black and white shirt, and there were stains everywhere._

"_Oh great! My shirt! Now Sinjin gets to look at my bra all day!" The girl yelled, frustrated at her own self. Beck still didn't say a single word. She tried to get her coffee cup from the floor, and so he tried to help her. But when he tried to go down, he bumped his forehead into hers. "Thanks anyway, Canada!"_

_He still didn't say anything. Beck was developing a little crush for her and the misfits. The girl on the other hand looked at him curiously, he wasn't running scared, but he didn't fly and insult back at her. That was an unusual type of behavior._

"_Why aren't you saying anything?" The girl asked. Beck just shrugged. "Say something! Wait, you're not deaf right?" Beck chuckled and shook his head. Jade sighed. "Good, because I don't insult mentally disabled people, that is just the line for me."_

_Beck laughed again, and this time Jade laughed too._

"_I'm Jade West, what's your name?" He didn't say anything in return. He was too scared, he didn't want to mess up, he already ruined her shirt, caused her a migraine. "Well you ruined my shirt, the least you can do is tell me your name."_

_Beck reached inside his backpack and took a black shirt with the picture of a Storm Trooper in the middle. He gave it to her, and she laughed. It was pretty sweet of him._

"_You want me to wear that?" Beck nodded and pointed at her stained shirt. She just laughed and took it from his hands. She put it on top of her stained shirt and it was a little too big for her. "Thanks, Canada. See you around."_

"_Beck Oliver," He finally said as Jade walked away. She turned around and looked at him confusedly. "My name's Beck, I'm sorry for your shirt."_

"_Thanks for this shirt, Beck, see ya later!" Jade said back, and walked to her class again. He smiled and she smiled._

_For weeks, they talked to each other, since they were locker-neighbors, as he would call it. He liked her and she liked him, two months later, he asked her out. And that was how their dysfunctional relationship began._

"Can you believe it's been three years?" Jade asked, laughing her ass off. "You're not the same shy boy who didn't say anything when I first met you."

"And you're disappointed of that?" He asked. Jade smiled a shy smile and looked to the ground.

"Are you kidding me? Shy Beck was adorable, but 2012 Beck is the best guy ever," She said and kissed him. He smiled.

"You don't say that a lot, Jade," Beck said after they kissed. She rolled her eyes and hit his head. "You're also not the same girl I met three years ago."

"Yeah, I became worse," She said shamefully. Beck looked at her, and hugged her.

"Jade West, you are the nicest, most beautiful, funniest and tough girl I have ever met. Just because I don't get jealous, and obsessive and angry like you do, that doesn't mean I don't love you," He said to her. Jade at first looked at him with her big eyes, and then laughed so hard. Beck laughed with her too. They both stood up and caught her from behind and started spinning her.

"Now that is something I don't hear everyday!" She said to him, still laughing. They both kissed and walked away hand in hand.

**OMYGOD BRO, THIS IS THE SAPPIEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE OF EXISTENCE. They're kind of OOC, but I wanted to show what they might be **_**really **_**like without their friends with them. Believe it or not, everyone has a "rep-to-protect". I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU. And don't forget to vote One Direction for the Brits! Virtual hug time!**

**Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry and Zayn,**

**Bea**


	4. Dance Class, Puke and Lisa

**Well…this is embarrassing. I apologize for not updating in FOREVER, I know lots of you have heard this excuse hundreds of times, but I was just so busy with school, and exams. I mean like dude prep school isn't easy. I apologize for my WRITER'S BLOCK but my brain is now exploding with ideas. And this will not be that type of story where they confess their original feelings and then it just ends. OH NO I have way more lined up for you guys **

**Disclaimer: yeah you already know the usual. I don't own the show and stuff like that, whatever.**

Cat was in Lane's office, waiting for him with Robbie. After they held hands three seconds later they let go. It was just too awkward for both of them, and they didn't want to be all lovely couple-ish, they didn't like each other _that _way…yet. Obviously they will, readers get real. Cat and Robbie were playing this little game they used to play as kids. So they had to create an imaginary name for a real animal and the other had to guess it based on the characteristics. Robbie used to _hate _that game when they were kids, he didn't know many animals, and Cat used to _love _that game, she was never the "dumb redhead" everyone thought she was, she was actually sort of a genius, she just felt uncomfortable being the actual geek she was around her friends, who were all pretty cool. So she just played dumb.

"Okay Cat, you're here-Robbie what are you doing here?" Lane asked as he walked into the room. Robbie started to stop playing and started getting his things.

"Nothing I just thought that Cat needed a friend while she waited," Robbie said getting his bag from the couch. Lane rolled his eyes, and opened the door for him.

"Oh, Robbie, be sure to tell you grandma that the extra creamy blueberry mustard she ordered just came in and that if she wants it she's going to have to get to the station and get it herself, because I sure am _not _getting it for her!" Lane said, rubbing his nose in frustration. Robbie wasn't exactly sure what extra creamy blueberry mustard was or the fact that Lane knew his grandmother. He decided not to ask.

"Okay?"

"Great! Now run along Robbie, don't let Rex into any Vitamin Water, remember what happened last time?" Lane said and Rex suddenly popped from Robbie's bag, as if it was possible.

"You're cramping my style, Lane!" Rex said in protest.

"Tell that to yourself when _you _pull a kid from a toilet wanting to go to 'Fishy Land' next time,"

"Fishy Land exists!"

"Shut up, Rex! Bye Cat!" Robbie said, waving to Cat.

"Bye!"

Lane then closed the door and Robbie walked to Interpretative Dance class. He had that class together with Jade, who was actually the best in that class. They stood next to each other on the line while each of them were waiting to start. Jade was looking abnormally happy, it creeped the hell out of Robbie. She was usually in a horrible mood in that class, because she didn't like to admit she was great at it. She had a lot of emotions.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Robbie said as she started to tie her hair, while she was _smiling._ She turned to him and rolled her eyes, while she was _smiling_.

"Of course you have to know, you're going to be my brother in law anyway, which means I'll have to tell you the family secrets," Jade said, preparing to go next. It was Jade's turn and she was firing it up like a tornado, Robbie followed, trying to understand what she was saying.

"How am _I _going to be your brother-in-law you don't even-"

"Cat is my sister! I consider her, my sister!" She yelled as they finished, the class tried not to look at her as they all wanted to avoid her icy glare. She started breathing and then smiled again. "I mean, Cat and I are close enough I consider us sisters, and you're dating my sister, you'll obviously marry her so you _are _my brother-in-law."

"Okay, so why are you continuously smiling like you won the lottery?" Robbie asked, wiping sweat from his face. Jade still didn't sweat, after the incident at the RV she tried her _best _not to sweat even at the hottest temperatures.

"If I won the lottery, I wouldn't smile this big, trust me. Well Beck and I just took a trip to 'Memory Lane' and then…"

"No stop! I don't want to hear the details! Keep them to yourself!" Robbie said, covering his ears. Jade rolled her eyes at his childish behavior; the details weren't really that gross. For Jade it wasn't for Robbie, well anything is gross for him.

"Oh stop being a whiny baby, man up!" Jade said and hit him in the stomach with her elbow. And she still smiled after that.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've never given me advice to man up before!" Robbie said, rubbing his stomach. To others that little 'man up' comment would me sort of an insult, but coming from Jade, who was usually rotten to everyone, it was a piece of advice.

"You're dating my sister, Robbie! You are dating my _sister_! How many times do _I _have to repeat it so you could get it through your thick skull?" She yelled angrily, the class was over and everybody had run out quickly right after she yelled that. Jade took her bag and started to go to the changing room to change. "Do you know where your relationship's going to take off, I mean, you finally grew some balls to ask her out, she was pretty happy."

"Wait, she was happy?" Robbie asked, when he went to her house to make the "proposal" she seemed pretty reluctant and angry. He didn't expect for her to be _happy_. Robbie didn't believe Jade at first, but then he thought, _this is Cat's best friend I'm talking about, no way she's lying_.

"Yeah, she started calling me over and _over _again, which was pretty annoying and her story was super long, wasted about three hours of my life," Jade said as she got out of the dressing room, all changed back to her dark attire. She took her bag and put on her shoes. Robbie started to feel a bit of hope, that maybe their relationship could turn to something real.

"She's happy, and if you do one thing that breaks that fragile little heart of hers, watch your back, Robbie." She said and left the room. Her last line made him shake in fear, Jade was the scariest and most intimidating person he'd ever met. To make her angry was the worst mistake anyone could do, only Beck was able to and survived.

Robbie changed and went through the rest of his classes feeling distracted, he wanted to concoct some idea that would make Cat like him for _real_. They just started patching up their friendship and he wouldn't want to make it even _more _awkward if he wanted to ask to make the relationship real with feelings. He was depressed all throughout the rest of school time, he easily got depressed, one of the reasons why his family sent him to therapy. He sometimes thought about ending his life, but after he got in Hollywood Arts, he rarely thought of it. Robbie gained new friends, who were cool and accepted him into the gang, sure, nobody understood him and sometimes they looked at his behavior as embarrassing or "strange" but Robbie didn't care, he didn't _want _to, he just finally had the right people he wanted to be with. And there was Cat, so why bother leaving?

After school ended he declined an offer for a ride from Beck, instead he walked home. He wanted to go past Cat's house, past the porch where they used to play Snakes and Ladders, or the fence where Robbie's blood washed on when Cat's overprotective brother who didn't know who he was all those years ago pushed him into it. He wanted to go _back_, back when he was a kid, and none of this nonsense started. As he walked past it, staring at the house for five minutes, Cat burst out just as he was starting to leave.

"Robbie! Robbie! You-you need to help me! J-Jade couldn't come and help me babysit my cousin and I thought I could do it myself but-but-just come inside it's awful!" Cat said she was starting to hyperventilate, something she did when she was scared. They ran inside, where a little boy, was puking on a glass table and there was puke all over the carpet and the couch.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Robbie asked.

"Well of course he's not okay! Do you see what's wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with you?" Cat instantly blew up at him. She hated stupid questions that had obvious answers. "I mean, he doesn't look okay, maybe he ate some bad peanuts?"

"Oh come on Cat, you are way smarter than that," Robbie said as he laughed, he knew of her original intelligence.

"Well then instead of observing me, help me move him to the bathroom!" Cat yelled, and they both carried the little boy to the bathroom where he quickly crawled to the toilet seat and started puking inside the toilet. They closed the door and went to the living room, where it smelled horrible.

"Well this is going to take a long time to clean up," Robbie said, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, it is. CHARLIE!" She yelled and her brother, now dressed like Ronald McDonald came downstairs. "What did mom and dad use when they used to clean your puke off the carpet and couch?"

"They vacuumed the puke and then dry cleaned the carpet, they had to clean the couch with a huge brush," Charlie said looking like a sad clown. He squeezed his clown nose and started laughing like a crazy maniac. "Now if you shall not be needing me anymore I shall be feeding the royal swimmer."

"You are excused fine sir, and feed the royal swimmer good," Cat said and waved at him. Charlie walked back up and started singing an unknown language. The Royal Swimmer was what they called fishes, Cat and Charlie loved to pretend they were formal people. "So you get the vacuum and then I think I have a dry cleaner somewhere."

Robbie took the vacuum cleaner and then he vacuumed the puke off the couch and carpet, it actually worked! Cat wiped the table clean and dry-cleaned the carpet. The hard part was cleaning the couch, they had to get a huge brush to get the smell out, it took an hour and everything was clean. They dried the couch with Cat's hair dryer. Robbie went to the bathroom to check on the boy who fell asleep on the floor. Robbie flushed the puke and carried the boy to the couch.

"He's asleep,"

"Great, nothing else to deal with. Thanks again Robs," Cat said and gave him a really big hug. She didn't say it, but it was a friendly hug. "So, Robbie, what's been happening in your life?"

"You want to know what happened in my life the past years?" Robbie asked, he thought this was the topic she wouldn't want to touch at all.

"Yes! I want to know how my old friend's been doing!" Cat said enthusiastically as they sipped soda on the stools in the kitchen. Robbie took a deep breath and told her his story.

"Well, after we stopped being friends, my parents moved me to San Diego, where I stopped using Rex for a while and people thought I was a normal kid. Then I met Lisa, she was beautiful in every way-"

"Lisa?" Cat said, she started to get jealous, she didn't know who Lisa was, and she was worried about who she was.

"Lisa, my ex girlfriend? Anyway, she was in my calculus class and then we went to the school dance together. We dated for like a year but we kind of broke up when I first got into Hollywood Arts because of the complications of long distance. She was so sweet, and she was so adorable, like you, but more adorable. I introduced her to Rex and she adored him, Rex liked her too, Lisa thought Rex was great, which was weird because-"

"Wait, so she liked Rex?" Cat asked. This time she was getting extremely jealous. Robbie was looking so depressed thinking about Lisa; she was so much better than Cat in so many ways. He thought she was cuter and nicer and she didn't have a problem with Rex.

"She _loved _Rex! But we broke up though, I miss her, she was so nice to me. You know what, I'm gonna call her, and see how she's doing, you think she'll be okay with that?" Cat was on the verge of crying. Her best friend, who was dating her, was actually already in love with another girl. But she kept quiet about her feelings and decided to become the supportive best friend she should be, even if it killed her.

"I know I would."

**FRIENDS. THIS WAS VERY DEPRESSING. AT FIRST YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM (OKAY YOU THOUGHT SHE WOULD) BUT YOU DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO BE THE supportive best friend. Did you? And you probably also didn't expect Lisa. Tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens with Lisa, I mean they haven't talked in three years, and how will Cat react? The plot is thickening!**

**Movies, TV Shows and Commercials,**

**Bea (imissyouguys!)**


	5. Cat Gets Gumption

**Well, this is embarrassing. I haven't updated in like half a year, and most of you have probably given up on this story. Well, I don't blame you; I have a very large problem with Fanfiction commitment. But, guys, let's focus on the main issue. Victorious is over. Our beloved ship shared one kiss, and was never discussed again. The same thing happened to Seddie. Well okay, let's get this over with ladies and gentlemen! :')**

**Where did we left off? Right, **_**Lisa**_** :)**

Cat waited on the couch alone, lying face down as Robbie called Lisa. He could hear his bursts of laughter and could actually feel him smiling. She _hated _the fact that she was forced to become the best friend in when she was supposed to be the leading role! It was her own life, and she was the best friend. She was Julia Roberts from My Best Friend's Wedding. Robbie loved that movie; it was his second favorite Julia Roberts movie after Pretty Woman. Cat then did whatever a girl would do when their boyfriend was talking to their extremely perfect ex-girlfriend: weep.

After what felt was five years, Robbie came back and found Cat, face down. He heard something soft, similar to a weep, and even though he felt bad doing it, he smiled. Robbie had Cat wrapped around his little finger; everything was going according to plan. There _was _a Lisa, but she was incredibly different from how Robbie had described her. Lisa was beautiful, she was a model now, but she was a little over obsessed with Robbie. She had hated Rex because she felt that he was interrupting their relationship. Well, he wouldn't call it a relationship anyway it was purely physical. He had left Lisa because she would always ask where he was and what he was doing, and he was still hung over a little brunette-ehem, _ex-brunette_, who had ditched him for her new friends.

"Hey, wake up kitty-cat," Robbie said and shook her. Cat raised her head and looked at Robbie before realizing how puffy her eyes were and laid her face down again.

"You have to get out of my house right now, Robbie, right now!" She yelled and grabbed an eye-mask from the table and put it on. Cat made some attempts to stand up properly but ended up falling a few times. "So how was the call with Lisa?"

"Fine, you know, she um, she has a kid," Robbie said as he guided Cat to the door. It was true, Lisa did become and teen mom, and was extremely more normal than her old self. "I don't remember her being such a wild child when we were dating."

"Did you remember her being a slut when you were dating?" Cat said and laughed at her joke until she realized how OOC she was being and apologized. Cat found the door and opened it. "Now, get out of my house."

"Why? I'm not so sure you can make it to your room with that eye mask on," Robbie said and reached out to hold her hand, but Cat avoided and put both hands to the door. He was confused, _why did she do that? Does she not like me like that? I'm being so OOC right now, oh wait, this is what I'm usually like. Weird. _

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you to see me like this!" She yelled and pulled her eye mask up, Robbie could see that both her eyes were swollen like she was just crying. She put the mask back on and Robbie laughed.

"Cat, swollen eyes, broken neck, or even acne, wouldn't stop me from picturing you as the most adorable girl of California," Robbie said and kissed her cheek, she pulled the eye-mask off her eyes and saw that Robbie was walking outside her house. _When did he become so smooth?_

"Hey, you wanna watch My Little Pony tomorrow?" Cat asked, and Robbie turned around.

"Sorry, can't tomorrow, I promised Lisa I'd take her to Rex's How To Be Cool seminar, I also can't do Wednesday, Thursday and Friday because I'm helping her babysit her son, what about Saturday-wait I'm sorry, I promised Lisa to take her son to the vet to get rabies shots, I'm sorry Cat, how's next week sound?" Cat sighed and nodded sadly, she closed the door silently and went upstairs to her room. Cat tried calling Jade numerous times, but she wasn't answering, she was obviously with Beck.

No doubt about it, Cat was depressed, Lisa had taken her "boyfriend" away from her and she was devastated. Cat didn't know what to do, there were two options her head would think of during a time like that, either get drunk or call Robbie and tell him her true feelings. She chose to get drunk. Cat rose from her bed and opened the door to Charlie's room right in front of hers, she knocked and Charlie opened the door, this time, looking punk with green hair and eyeliner.

"Where do mom and dad keep the alcohol?" Cat asked sweetly and Charlie gave her the key to the broom closet underneath the stairs.

"Drink responsibly,"

"Kay-kay!" She skipped down to the broom closet and opened the door, where she saw rows of bourbon, brandy, whiskey, wine, and any alcohol you could think of. Cat and Charlie's parents were very heavy drinkers on the weekends, and would always bring their own drinks to a bar to avoid paying.

Cat took a bottle of brandy and went upstairs to her room. She went to her bed and began to open the bottle and took a few sips, but then decided to save the bottle for another worse day and went to put it inside a secret place in her closet. After closing her closet, Cat had begun to sit on her soft floor, covered with pink fluffy carpets, she was overwhelmed by the number of emotions she was feeling, it wasn't something Cat always enjoyed doing. She was known as the happy-go-lucky girl, and she had never thought much about her own life or her own feelings, everything she realized she was feeling, was for one special boy.

**Sunday**

For the past week, Cat had sat alone in class, and was alone at home; she was in a horrible state. You'd expect her to be a bundle of joy during classes because of Robbie, but all he would talk about was how great Lisa was, and how funny she was and how perfect she was. Whenever Robbie started to talk about her, Cat made the decision to always exchange her seat with someone who wasn't sitting next to Robbie. Strangely for Cat, he didn't pay attention to her strange behavior at all. They never talked anymore, he had rarely texted her and he barely came over. The longer they didn't speak, the more she reconsidered drinking the alcohol.

It was Sunday and Robbie had promised her he would take her to see The Wiggles live while they were in town. He promised to pick her up at five, and she waited on the doorstep of her house since four. It was already eight, and Cat had finally given up. She was extremely furious, she wanted to take him apart and throw him to the pavement. She stomped up to her bedroom and took the bottle of brandy from her closet, she drank and she drank and she drank until she was absolutely drunk.

Drunk and furious, Cat angrily stumbled to Robbie's house where she knocked furiously on the door. She waited for what seemed like hours until she saw that Robbie's grandma had opened the door. Cat drunkenly requested to come in to his room and his grandma had let her, oblivious to the fact that she was drunk. She forced herself in and saw Robbie recording a video; not bothering to turn the camera off, she began talking.

"Robbie! I have had enough with this! Did you realize that you're three hours late picking me up? Or were you too busy licking Lisa's feet?" Cat slurred at the top of her lungs, Robbie looked surprised; he didn't expect Cat to come over drunk. "Did you realize you haven't said two words to me all week? Damn it, Robbie, I'm your goddamn girlfriend! Will you at least treat me like one?" After a few moments of silence, Robbie still didn't speak, he was too fazed by everything, and Cat was still furious. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I can't believe you, I can't believe me, look, forget about trying to be something you're not, I hate you."

As Cat began to leave his room, Robbie took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. But a kiss couldn't contain her anger and she quickly slapped him in the face.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Cat yelled and ran out of his house, she had left him running after her, and it felt good to be the one chased for a change.

**I hope this chapter would make up for the eight months I did not return to this website, I am so sorry that I wasn't back. But please, review? :) You guys know how much they mean to me! Lol okay guys tell me what you think and what you guys hope will happen next.**

**In memory of the Dan Schneider shows that have ended:**

**iCarly, Victorious and Drake & Josh,**

**Beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalalalalalal alalla**


	6. Film Cliches

**Hello earthlings! Happy Valentine's Day! And though I spent my Valentine's night at home reading, it doesn't mean you guys can't get laid on your Valentine's night :p Anyway, I'm not gonna make this long, so let's continue and see what happened to Cat after her big confrontation with Robbie.**

"Hey, woman hands, where's Red?" Jade yelled from across the corridor. Nobody had heard from Cat in three days, she didn't come to school and she wasn't even at the daycare center where she would usually stay at to play with the toys.

"You don't know where she is?" Robbie asked, turning around from his locker. Suddenly, Tori and Andre approached both of them, also confused about Cat's whereabouts.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!" Jade yelled impatiently, and calmed down soon later.

"Yeah where is she? I hadn't seen her in like forever," Tori said, joining the conversation. Robbie became nervous, nobody else knew where she was, what if she was kidnapped? What if she drowned? Robbie began imagining the worst-case scenarios and found himself dazing off. "Hello?"

"What? Oh, guys come on, it's only been three days, she probably just has a cold or something," Robbie assured them and himself, _or maybe she just doesn't want to look at you, _Robbie thought to himself, but he shook it off.

"_Probably_? You mean you don't know for sure?" Andre asked, raising his eyebrow. Robbie laughed nervously and quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Robbie ran to one of the empty stalls and sat in one of the toilets. He hadn't really processed what happened that Sunday night. Robbie didn't forget to pick her up on purpose, he was helping Tori clean her house up and the time began to slip. He had planned on stopping the whole Lisa thing that day and planned on telling Cat at the Wiggles thing that Lisa was getting married and that he and Lisa were just friends. Robbie had felt extremely guilty for ditching her and barely speaking to her the week before, and decided to just scrap the whole idea. The next thing he knew, he didn't pick her up and a drunken Cat came knocking on his door, angry.

He deserved it. He needed to apologize to her. He tried calling her a few times but he knew she'd never pick up, he's watched too many romantic comedies to know what would exactly happen. _Maybe she'll reply to a text, they never show that in movies. _

**To: Red Cat**

** Haven't heard from you in forever, everyone wants to know where you are. **_**I **_**want to know where you are. If you don't feel like talking now, or later, or forever, just let me know and we'll end this whole thing. **

** I just want you to know I'm sorry, and it's killing me knowing you're unhappy. It's killing me even more to know I'm the reason for it.**

He waited in his stall for two hours waiting for a text back, not caring about the classes he missed or the lessons he didn't learn. He didn't care. All he cared about was if she was all right. Finally, she replied back.

**From: Red Cat**

** K.**

** To: Red Cat**

** I take that as a sign of forgiveness? :)**

** From: Red Cat**

** No.**

At least it had more letters than a simple "K". Robbie put his phone in his pocket and began to sulk in his stall. He had no chance of forgiveness from Cat. He should've remembered how emotional she was and taken her own feelings into account. Of course when he was hatching the plan he was thinking of her feelings towards him. Robbie needed a comeback, he needed to do something big enough so that Cat would notice how undeniably sorry he was. And he had an idea how. 

Cat was at home making chocolate cake using her Easy Bake Oven with Charlie. She always baked whenever she felt sad, and she was still sad. Baking was always a fun distraction for her, especially if she was baking with Charlie. They having a lot of fun until someone rang the doorbell, Charlie walked to the door and saw a pizza guy with a big box of pizza.

"Did you order pizza, Cat?" Charlie asked, turning away from the door. Cat looked away from her Easy Bake Oven and shook her head, why would she order pizza if she was making cake? Charlie opened the box of pizza and saw that the cheese pizza had the words "I'm Sorry -R" written in M&Ms. It was a direct scene from The Princess Diaries. "Goddammit Cat! I think Anne Hathaway's got a crush on you."

"What?" Cat laughed and walked over to see the pizza by herself. It was similar to her favorite scene in The Princess Diaries, the one where Mia sends Michael the pizza decorated with M&Ms. When she saw the initial "R" she knew exactly who it was from. "This is from Robbie Shapiro, isn't it?"

"The guy on the phone said his name was Robbie Shapiro," The pizza guy confirmed and Cat took the box of pizza from Charlie with the intention of throwing it away but then she heard the sound of her favorite song. It was the song played during the boom box scene in Say Anything. Cat went outside and saw Robbie with a large boom box over his head. Cat laughed as he struggled with the heaviness of it. He put the boom box down to the ground and he took a large white cardboard-like paper and changed the song to "Silent Night". The card had said, "To me, you are perfect"; it was right out of Love, Actually.

"Too much movie clichés in one day?" Robbie asked as Cat laughed, he turned off the boom box and Cat shrugged over his question. He threw the card and the boom box to the side and soothed his shirt. "I think you should go to your room now."

"Why, did you fill the floor with rose petals?"

"Come on Cat, I'm not that desperate." He said as Cat quickly and excitedly ran upstairs to her room. She looked out the window to see Robbie gone, but she walked out to her balcony to see Robbie trying to climb her family's emergency fire escape. She knew right there that he was recreating the final scene from her all time favorite film, Pretty Woman. So she did what Julia Roberts did in the film, she went down to join Richard Gere. It was a coincidence that Robbie was also extremely afraid of heights. As Cat walked down the fire escape, she found herself face-to-face with Robbie.

"Now I'm going to try my best at a Richard Gere impersonation, don't laugh okay?" He cleared his throat and began speaking at a smoother, lower voice than his usual one. "So what happens after, he climbed up the tower and rescued her?" Unfortunately, Cat couldn't contain he laughter and began laughing so hard.

"Oh my God!" She laughed more, but then contained her laugh and only smiled. "She rescues him right back."

"Hey, you can play along! Save me from the embarrassment!" Robbie said as they both laughed.

"I think you already made a pretty huge embarrassment of yourself when you tried impersonating Richard Gere," They both laughed and Robbie agreed with her. He rehearsed his impersonation for hours trying to get it right, but he still made a huge ass out of himself. "I know this is the part where we're supposed to kiss and all that crap, but instead of that we should just…you know…hug, for a long time."

"Well, all right," Robbie complied and they hugged quietly for minutes, until Cat had an urging in her.

"Fuck it, I'm being OOC right now but fuck it," She let go of him and began to kiss him.

Charlie and the pizza guy were watching from the ground with them both still processing what had happened.

"Is your sister going to finish making out with that dude with the Afro or what, because I just need $8.50 and I'm gone," The pizza guy said awkwardly and Charlie paid him.

_Oh Cat, _Charlie thought and went inside to eat the pizza.

**Any thoughts? Suggestions? REVIEEEWWSS? Well you know what to do with reviews if you've got them! So I'm sorry this chapter was very fluffy, this was, you know, my Valentines day expectation (HAHA yeah right) but well I was at a post-Valentines party yesterday so that was fun. Well review you guys! I'll see you next time! Hopefully not in 7 months like last time.**

***Insert three names here***

**Bea**


	7. Saving Caterina

**Don't hate me. I'm sorry it's been like a YEAR since I've posted anything on this site! Super sorry. I hope you guys have **_**not **_**given up on this story yet, because it's only been six chapters! So I call upon my old readers to return for this chapter, and hopefully forgive my absent ass. I still love all of you. Love. Love.**

**Is it just me, or am I just **_**not **_**really loving Sam & Cat as I hoped I would? Just me?**

**Just a quick warning: this chapter has mild language and stuff. Do you know what that means? Angry Cat. Yay :)**

The next day, she returned to school. Robbie offered to take her, but she refused. She wasn't cheery or anything. She wasn't acting like Cat. She was different. Robbie knew she was a sensitive girl, but he didn't know she would still be depressed, even after what he did to make up for his mistake. Another thing was different. Her hair. It was no longer the velvet red color everybody had come to know and love. She had changed it.

Cat was back to being a brunette again.

Just like the rest of the girls at Hollywood Arts. She was trying to _blend_ again. Cat sure looked like the Cat from middle school, but she didn't act like the Cat from middle school. But of course, how would he know? They weren't _friends _in middle school. So how would he know that she wasn't like this in middle school?

She wore a black dress, as if she had come straight from a funeral. Her make up was dark. From afar, she could have easily been mistaken as Jade, but she wasn't. The gang all stared at her as she slowly trudged towards her locker that morning, with their mouths wide open, gaping as they saw the transformed Cat. Robbie was the most confused one. He thought that she was all right again after yesterday. He thought he had done the right thing, and that she was going to go back to normal again. They all thought that. But they were sadly mistaken.

The gang watched as Cat casually pulled a flask from her backpack, taking a drink from it before quickly turning her head to face them. Her eyes shot them like daggers. Even Jade nervously looked away. Tori took one look at Cat's dark eye bags and pale skin, and shrieked. Beck uncomfortably smiled while he awkwardly wave at some stranger who had passed him. Andre shrieked as well and turned around to face the lockers.

For once, they were all scared of her. They were all scared of a tiny little girl who they always believed was a harmless doll. But she was more than that. Robbie could sense her anger from a few feet away. She took another drink from the flask before throwing it inside her locker, slamming it loudly afterwards.

"What the hell are you fuckers looking at?" She yelled, causing them all to jump, and Andre to accidentally hit his head on one of the lockers.

"Um-um, nothing! We just wondered why you changed your hair color!" Tori nervously stammered, avoiding Cat's death stare.

"What? Just because I'm a doll it means I can't change the way I look? Is that what you're all thinking?" Cat questioned angrily. Robbie stepped forward and tried to calm her down.

"Cat? Are you all right? I mean, are you drunk?" Robbie asked, walking closer towards her.

"Well how the fuck do you think I'm doing, asshole?" She yelled again. Beck, Andre and Tori quickly came from behind Robbie and pulled him away from the unstable Cat.

Cat gave them all a death glare before quickly walking towards Sikowitz's class. She pushed away a couple of girls who were blocking her way, ignoring what would happen to them afterwards. They heard her yell at someone, before hearing a door open and slam closed. Apart from a few whispers and mutters, everybody was generally quiet. They were all generally confused. They didn't know what was happening to their beloved Cat. They all turned to look at Robbie.

"I thought you fixed everything with her yesterday!" Beck said.

"What happened yesterday, Jew Fro?" Jade angrily asked.

"I, I don't know! She was just fine yesterday! She was really happy, and she was back to normal! I thought she was going to be okay again!" Robbie recalled. He leaned on one of the lockers behind him and crossed his arms. He was so utterly confused.

"I though you said she forgave you! Did you do anything else?" Andre asked curiously.

"Well…I don't know if this is really that relevant, but we…" Robbie trailed off before Jade snapped.

"You _what_?" She yelled, grabbing Robbie by the collar and shoving him closer to the lockers.

"We, um, well…we did it," Robbie confessed, looking at the ground.

"Did what?" Tori asked, unable to understand. Jade scoffed at her innocent behavior and rolled her eyes before letting go of Robbie and turning to Tori.

"Are you seriously that clueless?" Jade asked. Tori shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Well what did they _do_?" Tori asked, confused as ever. She threw her arms into the air as Jade groaned in frustration.

"They had sex, you imbecile!" She yelled, explaining it to Tori. She frowned before nodding as a sign that she understood. "How can you not know what he meant?"

"Well ex_cuse_ me for not jumping on my boyfriend's bones every time they say something nice, unlike _some _people I know," Tori fought back. Jade glared at Tori before quickly jumping on her. Fortunately, Beck caught her just before she could reach Tori and held her back, as if she was some wild exotic animal trying to catch its prey.

"Let me at that bitch!" Jade yelled, trying her best to scratch Tori.

"Hey! We've got some bigger problems over here!" Andre yelled, causing the three of them to stop.

"You're right. Cat, we need to focus on Cat," Jade assured herself quietly; she was getting calmer and took a few deep breaths before facing Robbie again. "So you had sex with Cat?"

"Yes, I did," He admitted. It had happened so suddenly. They were drinking some alcohol from Cat's parent's booze cabinet, and were quickly drunk. They ended up lying on the floor of her room, telling each other what they liked about them. Robbie had said something he didn't quite remember, and Cat was touched, and they just ended up sleeping with each other.

"What happened after that?" Jade interrogated.

"I woke up later that night, and she was gone. I didn't know where she went, she wasn't in the bathroom or anything like that-trust me I checked-so I decided to go home," Robbie explained, the guilt starting to consume him. He was completely and utterly confused. He didn't know what happened to Cat, or why she was acting so differently. Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling them all to go to homeroom, where hopefully, they would see Cat again.

Homeroom with Caterina (the name they all decided to call the new Cat) was _terrifying._ Even Sikowitz was scared. He tried to get everybody pumped up about the wonders of improv, when Caterina, suddenly yelled. She covered her ears and started to sing "lalala" at the top of her lungs. When everybody stopped talking, she put down her hands and sighed. She muttered a few things before taking a lighter from her bag and burning a part of the plastic chair she was sitting on. Nobody dared to say anything when she started stomping her legs and laugh like a maniac. Everybody was officially _scared. _

Then the bell rang and everybody (including Sikowitz) ran outside the classroom to escape Caterina. When lunchtime rolled around, nobody dared to go anywhere near Caterina, who was sitting alone in the large, round table. Nobody dared to come close except for Robbie and Jade.

"Red?" Robbie called out quietly as he sat down next to her. Caterina smiled eerily as she played with her food.

"Why are you calling me Red? I'm a brunette now," She said, slowly turning her head to face him.

"Oh, okay, then, well, um, hi Caterina," Robbie greeted nervously. Caterina smiled that creepy smile of hers at him.

"Hello Robert," She turned left to face Jade. "Hello Jadelyn."

"So what's the deal here, Kitty Cat? JewFro here took your virginity, you feel empty inside, is that it?" Jade guessed. Caterina's face changed from stern to surprised. She was about to question how Jade knew what she was feeling when she cut in. "That's what happened to Bridget in that stupid Sisterhood of Travelling Pants movie. Yeah, your favorite character from your favorite movie."

"But-but-"

"She felt empty inside because of the depression that ran in her family. Then she was worried she was going to be depressed too, that's what happened, wasn't it?" Jade asked, cutting her off. Caterina sulked in her chair. She looked straight ahead because she didn't want to face Jade, who was correct in every way.

"Is that true, Caterina?" Robbie asked quietly. Caterina nodded slowly, as one single tear fell from her left eye. "Where were you when I woke up?"

"I was in the attic, crying for some reason. And when I went back to my room afterwards, you weren't there anymore. That made me even more depressed and angry," Caterina explained, still not daring to face both of them.

"I'm sorry Caterina," Robbie apologized, reaching for her hand. Caterina chuckled cynically and pulled her hand away.

"It's not your fault. Depression runs in the family, I was just unlucky enough to have it passed down to me," She confessed.

"But you've always been so _happy_," Jade said, getting worried.

"I _was _happy, it's just that, yesterday, I just felt different, like I knew something was going to happen to me, Jadelyn," Jade and Robbie both reached out to hold her hand. This time she didn't pull away.

"Well we're going to help you get through this, okay Kitty Cat?" Robbie assured. Jade and Robbie both had hope filled in their eyes. It was pressuring her. They couldn't help her. They didn't understand.

"No, you can't help me," She said sternly. Caterina took her hand away, grabbed her bag and quickly left the table, marching back towards the school. Robbie stood up, ready to chase her.

"Caterina! Caterina! Wait! Cat!" He yelled. He was about to chase after her, but Jade held him back.

"Don't, you'll only make it worse," Jade warned. Robbie was worried. What if she decided to kill herself? What if she hurts herself? "If we want to help her, as her friend, we have to gain her trust all over again. Even if it means getting to know a different person, we have to help her."

And with those last five words, Robbie had made it his ultimate mission. He _had _to help Caterina. He had to bring her back. Cat would have wanted him to.

**What did you think? Read? Review? Yes? I'm sorry for disappearing. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I still love this story. I still love you.**

**- Bea**


End file.
